Future Stranger
by raz247
Summary: The Stranger gets sucked into a timewarp. Full summary inside.
1. A Stranger Comes To Town

While chasing a new bounty called Fire-Shootin' Fred, the Stranger, Fred, and Fred's henchman are sucked into a time vortex made by Fred, and land in the year 2442. Now, the Stranger has to make his way through the confusing future, and stop Fire-Shootin' Fred. But, how is he going to do that if he can't find any ammo?

Future Stranger

The dry wind blew hard near the entrance gates to Gizzard Gulch. A Clakker sat in the booth outside of the town. The human-like chicken was reading some magazine, when the Stranger walked up to him. When the Clakker noticed someone was there, he moved his magazine under his eyes. When he saw it was the Stranger, he practically jumped out of his feathers and out of his chair. When he sat up straight, he talked to the Stranger.

"Well, howdy Stranger! Haven't seen you since you ran Boilz Booty out o' town!" Said the Clakker.

By now, the Stranger lifted the tan-colored sombrero on his head. His face was the same as it was the Clakker first saw him. The Stranger spoke up.

"Well, I've been busy, up in those other towns, catchin' outlaws." Said Stranger. "Well, you gonna open that gate?" Said the Stranger impatiently.

"All right, all right, don't get mad." Said the Clakker. With that, he opened the town gate and let the Stranger walk into town.

As the Stranger walked in, he heard the Clakker say something before the gates closed: "Good luck with them outlaws!"

"Got any new outlaws that need baggin'?" Said Stranger. He was standing in the newly-built bounty shop. The Clakker in the desk in front of him was rummaging through some of his wanted posters, till he found one.

"Here's one that might interest you, Stranger." Said the Clakker as he passed the wanted poster to Stranger. The face on the poster resembled an Outlaw Flamer, but without the mask, and the robotic limbs. His face looked similar to Filthy Hands Floyd.

"Where would I foind him?" Asked Stranger.

"Well, you can find him down by the oil rigs." Said the Clakker.

"There ain't no oil rigs around here." Said Stranger.

"Course there are! A few weeks back, a company found some oil and built some rigs. O' course, Fire-Shootin' Fred took it over as his own hideout. If you're going after him, here's some advice: Word on the street is that Fred is workin' on some big project." Explained the Clakker.

"Well that's good to know." Said Stranger.

After that, he left the bounty store, bought some ammo at the general store, and left the city to catch Fred.

Will the Stranger catch Fred? What exactly is Fred's project? Can the Stranger stop him? Why am I asking you! Stay 'tooned and find out! Sorry it's so short.


	2. FireShootin' Fred

Future Stranger

Ch. 2: Fire-Shootin' Fred

The Stranger walked into the oil field. The tall, black rigs reached high into the sky. _Perfect place for snipers._ Thought the Stranger. He pulled out his binoculars and looked at the rigs. Nothing. He put them back into his back and took a deep breath through his nose. Instantly, the Stranger started gagging on the smell of oil. The smell made him sick to his stomach.

"Smells a lot like gun powder." Murmured Stranger. He pulled out a white cloth from his pocket and tied it over his mouth and nose. He breathed again. The smell of oil was gone.

"That'll do the trick." Said the Stranger. As he walked into the field, he loaded a rock into his semi-automatic, custom-made, retractable, double-barreled crossbow. There were different types of ammo the Stranger could use in his crossbow: arrows, bullets, and other things. But his ammo of choice was little animals with some certain abilities.

Not far from where he was standing was something like an ammo store. There was at least a nest for every ammo the Stranger used: Fuzzles, Boombats, Chippunks, Stingbees, Stunks, Bolamites, and Thudslugs. The Stranger fired his rock at some of the critters, catching about ten of each breed. After he caught his ammo, he loaded two critters into his crossbow: The Stingbees (Bees that can follow a person until he dies) and Boombats (Little bats that can explode in seconds). He walked into the field until he reached a gate.

The gate was made of wood, and the Stranger easily knocked it down. As he walked deeper into the field, he saw 3 Outlaw Shooters up ahead. The ugly outlaws sat around a fire, talking and shining their guns. The Stranger felt ready to blast them with a boombat, but realized there were three explosive barrels next to each outlaw. Carefully, the Stranger replaced the Boombat with a Zappfly (A small bug that can be charged up into a small ball of electricity.) And aimed at one of the barrels. No sooner had he shot the fly that an explosion liable to blow up an entire city erupted.

The explosion wasn't just because of the three barrels, but because of the oil nearby. Oil, as I'm sure you know, is flammable, a word which here means "able to create an explosion that knocked the Stranger on his ass."

When the smoke cleared up, the Stranger checked and saw that the Outlaws were blown to smithereens. He said nothing, but kept in mind that oil could make an explosion like that. He kept walking.

Along the way to Fire-Shootin' Fred, Stranger met up with a lot of his minions. He met two or three Cutters, small people with large knifes at the ends of their fists, but killed them in three seconds. He meet 4 or 5 Outlaw Flamers, but got rid of them with a well-placed boombat. He also met an Outlaw Nailer, a huge guy with giant spiked knuckles, but killed him when he covered him in a barrage of fuzzles.

The Stranger soon walked into an open square-shaped area. There were 4 oil rigs in each corner. In the center was a metal platform.

"Fire-Shootin' Fred, where the hell are ya!" Shouted Stranger. He looked around the space, and then heard something open. He turned around and saw that the metal platform had opened up, and Fire-Shootin' Fred rose up on another platform, along with 3 shooters, 2 flamers, and 1 cutter.

Fred was a bit smaller than Stranger thought. He was about as big as Leaky Lugnutz, an outlaw the Stranger caught a few weeks ago. He had a tank on his back, no doubt holding oil, and a flame-thrower in his hands.

Fred pulled out the cigar that he had in his hand and spoke up.

"Well Stranger, you're finally here. Heard you comin' when you made that huge explosion. For a second, I thought Elboze broke out' a jail." Said Fred, twirling the cigar in his hand.

The Stranger looked at Fred and said, " Fred, I'm bringin' you in. You got 2 choices: Dead or Alive. What'll it be, punk?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Fred. " You talk big for a smart-ass punk like yourself. When you see what I've got in stored for you, you'll eat your words!"

Fred pushed a button on a remote he pulled out of his pocket. The ground started shaking. The platform that Fred was on rose, and the Outlaws jumped off. Fred, however , stayed on the platform. When it rose completely, a hatch opened on top and a chair and a computer console came up. Fred sat in the chair and a side of a glass orb rose up at each side. When Fred pushed a button on the console, a hatch on the platform opened up and a flame-thrower similar to Fred's, but about twenty times bigger. Then, four more hatches opened up, and four black tubes flowed out, and connected to the four rigs around them. The Stranger heard the oil from the rigs rushing into the tank inside the giant flame-thrower.

"What you think of my new toy, Stranger?" Said Fred.

"I think," Said Stranger, "you should put it away and give yourself before I make you and your toy explode. Bring it, chump."

"I will, Stranger. When I'm done with you, you're gonna be nothing but a pile of ashes."

Instantly, a huge flame come from both in front of the Stranger and from his side. The one in front of him was from Fred's giant flame-thrower. The other was from the two flamers that Fred sent after him. The Stranger immediately did a back-flip and pulled out his crossbow. He loaded Thudslugs into his left barrel and shot at the smaller Outlaws. When the shooters and cutter were dead, he turned his attention to the Flamers. He was about to blast them with a Zappfly, but saw that they were standing in front of a gallon-sized bucket full of oil. _If I shoot that barrel, we're all dead. _Thought Stranger. He replaced the Zappflys with some Stunks, tiny little critters that make anyone vomit. He shot a Stunk at the two Flamers and ran at them when he saw them vomiting. Immediately, he grabbed their necks and twisted them, killing both of them at the same time. Then he turned his eyes on Fred.

The Stranger ran as fast as he could to avoid Fred's fire. Soon, he managed to trick Fred into torching one of the rigs. The flame hit the tube connected to rig and exploded. The force not only hit Stranger, but broke a piece of Fred's glass shield. The Stranger realized he could use that opening to get to Fred. The Stranger loaded Thudslugs and Boombats into his crossbow and shot a Thudslug at Fred. The small bug smacked Fred right in the chest and knocked him out. But, when Fred was falling out, he pulled the lever that moves the flame-thrower and aimed it at a giant tanker that was, for some reason, right next to the flame-thrower. The flame-thrower blasted the tanker and the Stranger ran behind a rock.

When the dark smoke cleared, the Stranger looked at the clearing and looked for Fire-Shootin' Fred. He saw Fred under a piece of metal, using it like a shield. Stranger walked closer to Fred and moved the metal. Fred was pressing some buttons on his remote.

"What're you doin', Fred?" Asked Stranger.

" He he he he. You thought that giant flame tank was my big project? You're way wrong, Stranger." Said Fred.

Instantly, a giant circle-shaped machine rose from the ground.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Stranger.

"That is my time-teleporter. I can use it to go to any time I want. You want to catch me? You gonna have to wait fifty years!" Laughed Fred. "And to make sure you don't chase me, my men are gonna keep you busy!" Said Fred, but while Fred was talking, Stranger took the time to blast him with a thudslug. The bug knocked him into the console of the teleporter. Suddenly, the teleporter started beeping and lights started flashing. Before anyone could say anything, a huge blinding light surrounded them and, a second later, they vanished.


	3. The Future

Future Stranger

Ch.3: The Future

The Stranger was falling through a tunnel, bright yellow light glowing everywhere. The Stranger saw that Fred and his gang were right next to him. He tried to move, but he couldn't even move his finger, much less his body. He did nothing as him, Fred, and Fred's minions fell into a hole at the end of the tunnel. Stranger hit the ground with so much force, that he was knocked out cold.

When the Stranger woke, he saw that Fred and his gang, who he had seen earlier fall on the ground at the same time as him, were gone. But that wasn't the only thing the Stranger noticed.

The first thing that Stranger noticed was that the grass, trees, and dirt were gone. In their place were buildings, skyscrapers, and other things made out of metal. The Clakkers were no longer wearing their country clothes, but were wearing silver-blue jumpsuits.

But what surprised Stranger the most was that there were flying cars. There were cars flying in the sky to buildings and stores on different levels of the city. Yellow cars, blue trucks, any kind of vehicle was flying in the sky.

The Stranger looked around, searching for Fred, but he wasn't anywhere. He did, however, see a general store. _I could use some more ammo. _Said Stranger. As he walked into the store, he saw more future stuff: electronic devices, weird looking guns, and other stuff.

The Stranger walked up to the counter and slammed his hand to get the clerks attention. When the clerk looked away from his mini TV and saw the Stranger, he fell out of his chair and nearly peed his pants.

"If you want money, just take it!" Shouted the Clakker, cowering under his desk.

"I ain't here for money, I'm here for ammo. You got any Boombats?" Asked Stranger.

"Boombats? What're you talkin' about, Stranger? Boombats have been extinct for 1,000 years!" Said the clerk.

The Stranger was a bit shocked. _1,000 years? How far have I traveled_ _through time._ _So, the only Boombats I have are the five in my bag._

"How'a about Stingbees?" Asked Stranger.

"Been extinct for 1,500 years."

"Stunks?"

"950 years."

"Bolamites?"

"267 years.

"Fuzzles?"

"591 years."

"Thudslugs?"

"473 years."

"Chippunks?"

"Went extinct 2 days ago."

"So you ain't got any of these critters?"

The Stranger emptied his ammo bag and let the critters loose.

Inside that store, chaos broke out. The Fuzzles jumped everywhere, trying to bite everything. The Thudslugs bounced everywhere breaking everything they could. The Stunks were about to let their stink loose, but before any other critters could cause destruction, each of them vanished.

"You're not from around here, ain't ya Stranger?" Asked the Clakker.

"What year is it?" Asked the Stranger.

"2442. Why?" Replied the clerk.

The Stranger practically passed out. _2442. I've been gone so many years._ Then the Stranger felt his crossbow fold out. He saw that the Clakker was staring at his crossbow. The Stranger immediately moved his hand.

"I know what that is."Said the Clakker. "That's the crossbow used by the famous bounty hunter. He would use small animals to . . ." The Clakker stopped talking and stared at the Stranger.

"You're that famous bounty hunter! How can you be here! You disappeared a long time ago."

"Listen, I got sucked into a time portal. I need weapons to take out Fire-Shootin' Fred. What've you got?" Said Stranger.

"I don't sell weapons, I sell ammo. But there's a gun shop right next to u . . ."

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. Stranger ran outside to see what happened. He saw the gun shop, but one of the walls was missing. The sides were on fire.

_Fire._

Of course. Fred.

Stranger saw the Clakker that owned the store talking to two policemen. When the police left, the Stranger walked up to the Clakker.

"What the hell do you want?" Asked the Clakker.

Stranger immediately grabbed the owner by the neck of his jumpsuit and held up to eye-length.

"Listen. I know the guy that robbed you and I'm willin' to catch him under 2 conditions. One: You let me use any of your guns to hunt him down. And two: You pay me." Said Stranger.

"All right, all right. But if you're going after him, his gang, and the robot he took, you'll need not only weapons, but armor too." Said the Clakker.

After much looking, the Stranger was ready.

Two laser pistols, a laser SMG (semi machine gun), an automatic rifle, three laser grenades, and a dart shooter. All of these, the Stranger would use to hunt Fred.

And to top it off, the Stranger got himself a new look.

He replaced his clothes with cybernetic armor. He wore a special suit of silver armor that increased his speed, strength, and endurance. The armor was almost skin-tight, allowing the Stranger to move freely. The final piece was a special computer, hooked onto one's ear with the screen in front of the person's eye. This allows them to see a small radar of the area.

With new weapons and armor, the Stranger was ready to hunt Fire-Shootin' Fred.


	4. Final Confrontation

Future Stranger

Ch.3: Final Confrontation

After asking a few Clakkers about Fire-Shootin' Fred, the Stranger started heading towards Fred's hideout: the oil rigs. Since the oil rigs were so far away, Stranger "borrowed" a hover car from a Clakker. The controls were tough at first, but Stranger got the hang of it. He set the car to full power and raced to the oil rigs.

When the Stranger reached the rigs, he turned on the computer that was connected to his ear. Immediately, the little computer turned on and revealed a radar, showing all humanoid beings that could hurt Stranger. Right now, the radar was empty. The Stranger walked into the rigs. He pulled out his auto- rifle, loading in a pack that held in the battery needed to fire lasers. He held the rifle in both hands, ready to blast any sucker lucky enough to find him and dumb enough to try to attack him.

The Stranger saw the entrance to Fred's hideout. He knew it was the hideout because about 10 Outlaws were standing in front of the gate.

It seemed as though the Stranger wasn't the only person to receive an upgrade. The Outlaws were armed with weapons that looked a lot like the Stranger's. Each of them was talking to each other, showing of their weapons. None of them noticed the Stranger aiming his laser darts at them.

The darts were incredibly powerful and were able to kill a single Outlaw the second it hits him.

The Stranger aimed his darts at one of the Outlaws. He fired his first dart and, a second later, the outlaw collapsed. The Stranger heard one of the Outlaws shout.

"What the hell was that?" Shouted the Outlaw. He and the other were standing around their dead friend. Stranger took that time to use his auto-rifle on them.

The Stranger jumped out from behind the rock and pulled the trigger. A flurry of lasers shot out of the gun, mowing down the Outlaws one by one. One courageous Outlaw managed to hit the Stranger with a laser. But the Strangers armor made the small laser feel like nothing. The Stranger kept blasting until the Outlaws were all killed.

The Stranger walked through the gate and went on in. As he entered the hideout, the Stranger ran into a Flamer with a new flame-thrower. Immediately, the Stranger ducked the giant flame that shot out of the gun. The armor made Stranger move so quick, even he couldn't believe he moved so fast. The Stranger watched the Outlaw mutter to himself about where the Stranger left. Stranger took this time to jump out and punch the Outlaw in his back. The punch was so strong, the Stranger heard the Outlaw's back snap. The Outlaw fell lifeless on the ground.

While he was walking, the Stranger pressed a button on his little computer. The radar changed into a map of the oil rigs, showing every place in the rigs. He saw that he was about halfway there. Suddenly, the Stranger felt a huge fist hit his jaw. The blow was so strong, it sent Stranger into the wall. He looked up and saw an Outlaw Nailer.

Only this guy didn't have nails at the ends of his fists. Rather, he had fists made of metal. The Stranger couldn't tell if the Nailer was wearing metal over his real hands, or if he had metal balls for hands. But either way, the Nailer looked tough.

The Stranger pulled out his auto-rifle and blasted away. Unfortunately, the Nailer managed to block the shots with his fists. The Stranger put away his auto-rifle and pulled out his SMG. He blasted the Nailer, but once again, the Outlaw blocked the blasts. _Damn._ Thought the Stranger. _How am I supposed to stop this punk?_ It got worse when the Stranger saw five small holes on each of the Nailer's hands open and reveal five little robotic fingers. The Nailer grabbed Stranger by his arm. Suddenly, the Nailer's hands started glowing white with electricity. The Stranger was practically toasted by the shock.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Shouted the Stranger.

When the Stranger fell, he saw the Nailer ready to punch him with the shocker fists again. Stranger took this opportunity to move behind the Nailer as he struck. The Stranger jumped onto the Outlaws back, pulled out his SMG, and blasted away at the Nailer's head.

Blood gushed out of the Nailer as the lasers hit his head. The Stranger jumped of just as the Outlaw was about to collapse. He ignored the bloody corpse, wiped some of the blood of his armor and moved on.

Eventually, he made it to a giant building at the end of the rig. He looked around and saw nobody near the gate.

_Way too quite to be the hideout. _Thought Stranger. He walked in.

The first thing Stranger noticed was that there were 4 giant tankers, no doubt filled with oil. He also saw a door at the end of the room. As the Stranger walked into the middle of the room, he heard Fred.

"Well, Stranger. I'm impressed. I didn' think you'd make it this far." Said Fred. But Stranger looked everywhere and didn't see him. Suddenly, a huge shadow appeared underneath Stranger. It kept getting bigger and bigger, until the Stranger moved out of the way and the falling object landed on the ground.

The first thing Stranger saw was the robot that Fred stole. The legs were bent the same way that a birds' legs are. The arms were really just huge flame-throwers, but not normal ones. They were just big, gapping holes in the robot's arms. In the control part of the bot was none other than Fred.

"Well, Stranger. How do ya like m' new toy? I see you got an upgrade." Said Fred, his voice amplified by a microphone.

"Listen up, Fred. I'm bringin' you in dead or alive. So, unless youse want to die, tell me how to get back to our time." Threatened Stranger.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You really think I'm gonna tell **YOU!** When I kill you, I'll use the time portal I stole and get back to our time. Then with this bot, I'll rule all of Mudos!" Shouted Fred.

"It's your funeral, Fred." Said Stranger.

Stranger immediately jumped out of the way as Fred blasted a giant fireball at Stranger. The Stranger saw that there were pipes connected to the 4 tankers, connecting to Fred's robot.

The Stranger pulled out his auto-rifle and blasted at the head of the robot. The bullets were reflected off of the robot's armor and back at Stranger. The lasers hit Stranger in the chest and broke through the armor. He smelled the smelly smell of burning fur before the armor fixed itself.

"Not bad, Stranger." Said Fred. "But let's see how you handle my missiles!"

A rocket launcher appeared on the back of the robot. Instantly, 12 missiles were fired at Stranger. The Stranger ran as fast as he could, which was pretty fast, but he still couldn't outrun the missiles. The Stranger ran to the top of the building and lead the missiles to the roof. Just as Stranger planned, the missiles hit the roof and caused it to collapse. The pieces of roof fell down and hit the robot.

The pieces of roof crashed onto the robt. But it simply shook of the damage.

"Nice try, Stranger, but as long as there's oil in this machine, it's indestructible!"

_Oil. Of course._

The Stranger ran past all of the blast from the robot and ran up to one of the pipes connected to the tankers. He pulled out a knife that he found on one of the Shooters and stabbed the pipe.

Black oil gushed out everywhere, covering the Stranger and the ground. But Stranger kept slashing until he made the hole big enough to fit one of his grenades. He pulled out all three of his grenades and pressed the trigger button. As soon as the grenades started beeping, Stranger crammed all of them into the hole in the pipe. The flow of the oil guided the active grenades through the pipes . . .

. . . and straight into the robot.

As soon as the grenades disappeared, Stranger ran as fast as he could out of the building.

"What's the matta', Stranger! 'Fraid of my toy! You're nothin' but a big, whiny . . ."

Stranger never knew what Fred was about to say, because at that time, the entire building exploded in a giant fireball. The Stranger stared at the flames, wondering whether or not Fred survived.

Suddenly, Stranger saw a figure coming out of the fiery building. He knew it was Fred, because he was the only other person in there. He was limping, holding his left arm. When Fred got close to Stranger, he collapsed on the ground. Stranger used his leg to flip Fred over.

"You alive, Fred?" Asked Stranger.

Fred coughed out a cloud of smoke and muttered, "Yup. Looks like ya caught me, Stranger. But the jokes on you. The portal's been destroyed. Looks like you're stuck."

Stranger simply stared at Fred, taking in what he just said. But the Stranger didn't say anything. He just grabbed Fred's arm and dragged him back to town.

The Stranger walked back into the gun store, holding a form that the police in the police office gave him, proving that he brought back Fred. He walked up to the counter and showed it to the clerk.

"Well, looks like I caught your thief." Said Stranger.

"Well, a deals a deal, Stranger. I better pay you."

The Clakker handed Stranger a little device that looked like an ipod.

"What's this for?" Asked Stranger.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. The clerk next store told me about you. We got rid of dollars and coins. Now, everyone uses these little devices to hold credits.

Credits are like money from the old time. They work the same. Right now, you're credit holder has 8,000 credits."

The Stranger took the device and walked into the general store.

"Howdy, Stranger. I heard that Fred's stolen time portal was destroyed. Seein' as how it's your only way to your time, I found a guy that'll sell you a time portal that he owns. One thing though: he'll only sell it for 35,000 credits. No more, no less."

The Stranger thought about that.

"Well, looks like I'll have to catch more Outlaws to buy that portal."

With that, the Stranger walked back to the police station to see if they had more bounties.

Follow the Stranger's journey to get enough credits to buy the portal in _Future Stranger 2. Coming Soon._


End file.
